The present invention comprises a new Saxifraga, botanically known as Saxifraga×arendsii, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SAXZ0014’.
‘SAXZ0014’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘SAXZ0014’ has red colored flowers with green leaves on a mounding compact and well branched plant.
‘SAXZ0014’ originates from a hybridization made in a greenhouse in April 2010 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘N0838-53’, with smaller leaves and bigger flowers and late to flower when compared to ‘SAXZ0014’.
The male parent of ‘SAXZ0014’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘N0838-51’, with smaller leaves and more star shaped flower pattern and earlier to flower when compared to ‘SAXZ0014’. The resultant seed was sown in August 2010 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
‘SAXZ0014’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘SAXZ0014’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.